


The two birds

by Nadia_noelle



Category: Naruhina naruto shippuden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadia_noelle/pseuds/Nadia_noelle
Summary: Hinata writes in her diary about her life and how she and Naruto get together





	

Dear diary,                                                                                                                           February 20,2017  
Today I finished studying early to watch Naruto train in the forest. Neji followed me and threatened to tell my father. I truly don't know what to do if he tells father I'll never be able to go out on my own but if I stop then I'll probably never see Naruto again. What do I do???

 

Dear diary                                                                                                                            February 21,2017  
I could hardly sleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what neji had said. What if he really does tell father! After much thought I've decided to talk to neji about this, I hope it goes well.  
                                                                        Later that night  
The conversation pretty much went like this " Neji please don't tell my father".  
" why shouldn't I?"  
" because we're friends"  
" where do you get the idea from I've never said we were friends."  
"Neji don't tell because I want us to be friends "  then Neji walked away I don't know if my efforts were worth it or not. I highly doubt they did anything at all.

 

Dear diary,                                                                                                                          February 22, 2017  
I think it would be better off if I didn't follow Naruto any more though it hurts my heart to have to make this decision I feel like it would be better for the both of use.Even though Naruto has no clue what's going on  I bet if Neji told my father he would. To take my mind off this catastrophe I'm going into town to get a book, I'll try to make it kid friendly for Hanabi. I'll try to read it to her when I have some free time.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but this is my first one I'm working on it. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
